


to a t

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cyborgs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>never in a millennium would wonshik imagine coming back from work to see his boyfriend straddling another man on their couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	to a t

Wonshik can’t believe that it’s the year two thousand and eighty three and they still haven’t invented an automated showering machine for people who just got back from a three-month long space expedition and are too tired to stand on their own legs. He’s seriously contemplating bribing his boyfriend with sexual favors to get him working on that right away.

 

Jaehwan is a brilliant scientist, an inventor, and Wonshik has come home numerous times to him doing weird things in his lab or even their living room, always bending over some contraption with a million different science-y tools scattered all around him.

 

Never in a millennium has he imagined coming home to his boyfriend sprawled on the couch, perched on a lap of another man, specifically a man that looks exactly like him. Jaehwan’s face lights up when Wonshik walks through the front door, leaping off the thighs of the – whoever or whatever it is, and rushing right into Wonshik’s arms.

 

“God, I’ve missed you!” Jaehwan gushes, oblivious to the openly baffled look on Wonshik’s face.

 

Wonshik feels Jaehwan peppering kisses all over his mouth and cheeks, but he’s still staring at the person on the couch. The guy doesn’t seem to care about Jaehwan’s public display of affection despite having him in his lap not a minute ago. In fact, he’s just looking at Wonshik blankly.

 

“What – who,” Wonshik manages, trying not to keel under the added weight of his rucksack and armful of boyfriend.

 

“Oh!” Jaehwan exclaims, yanking him forward into the living area and gesturing at the person on their couch wildly. “I did it, babe! Doesn’t he look amazing?”

 

It’s like looking into a mirror, and Wonshik’s pretty self-confident, but not to the point of narcissism. “Uh, I guess,” he admits. “Wait, who’s this?”

 

Jaehwan lets go of the arm he’s holding, huffing. “I told you about him before you leave, dummy. I said I was building us a helper cyborg.”

 

Wonshik vaguely recalls a conversation about robots or humanoids over dinner, and then later in bed, but he tends to tune Jaehwan out when he starts rambling on about mechanical physics and breaking out gibberish technological terms. Especially after a mindblowing orgasm. “You did?”

 

“You agreed to let me make it look just like you!” Jaehwan grouses, face scrunched up in irritation. “I remember, because I really didn’t think you would.”

 

Thinking about it, Wonshik really wouldn’t, if he had known precisely what Jaehwan was asking. There’s something weird about having a cyborg helping around the house that looks identical to you. It’s probably a few months too late, but he asks the question anyway. “Why would you want him to look like me, anyway?”

 

Jaehwan looks at him like he’s an idiot. Which, considering the level of his boyfriend’s intelligence, might just be true. “You’re away a lot. I just – want something I’ll enjoy looking at.”

 

Wonshik softens at the wide-eyed look Jaehwan gives him, always the sucker for that brand of adorable sweetness. “You did a great job,” he says, rubbing the space between Jaehwan’s shoulder blades. “Doesn’t explain why you were on his lap when I walked in.”

 

Jaehwan giggles, ears turning pink. “I was just testing if he could bear my weight.” 

 

“Okay,” Wonshik says, too exhausted to try to understand the laws of robotic engineering. “I’m going to go shower and then we can have dinner. I’m starving.”

 

“Great. Ravi and I made lasagna,” Jaehwan grins.

 

Wonshik stops in his steps to their bedroom. Of course Jaehwan would name the machine after the nickname Wonshik’s squadron has given him – the one emblazoned proudly on the side of his fighter plane. He turns around to see Jaehwan biting on his lower lip nervously.

 

“Can I call him that?” he asks, practically twisting his toes into the carpet shyly.

 

Sometimes Wonshik thinks Hakyeon was right – Jaehwan might just be the death of him.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

The elated look on Jaehwan’s face somehow makes it all worth it.

 

-

 

Dinner’s somewhat a stilted affair. Jaehwan explains that Ravi has no need to eat, but he invites the cyborg to sit with them anyway. Wonshik wonders if he can talk, but he only replies with a nod or a shake of his head, and Jaehwan doesn’t seem to mind that. He seems completely life-like, an exact replica of Wonshik, and he should probably be freaked out about it, but he finds himself only slightly intrigued.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Jaehwan asks after their meal, clearing the table with the cyborg’s help. Jaehwan rewards him with a smile and Wonshik catches the appreciative smile in return.

 

Wonshik’s head throbs from fatigue, and he misses their bed nearly as much as he missed Jaehwan. “No, I think I should crash early. I’m really beat.”

 

Jaehwan coos at him, carding a hand through his hair comfortingly. “Oh, come on, then. I’ll give you a massage.”

 

Massage, in Jaehwan-speak, usually means – well, a happy ending. Wonshik’s sore in places he doesn’t even know exists, but he also misses his boyfriend terribly, and before long he feels himself relaxing underneath Jaehwan’s crafty fingers, melting into his solid bulk. Jaehwan laughs, reclining further on the bed, strong thighs bracketing Wonshik’s as he kisses Wonshik’s temple and the side of his face he can reach.

 

“Mmm, do you wanna?” Jaehwan hums, hands slipping off Wonshik’s shoulders and onto his chest, toying with his nipples.

 

Jaehwan feels and smells familiar against his back, and Wonshik’s been _craving_ for months, so he twists around to capture Jaehwan’s lips in a hungry kiss. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Jaehwan moans, rubbing his erection against the curve of Wonshik’s spine.

 

Wonshik growls, and flips over, trapping Jaehwan under him, grinning at the catch in his boyfriend’s breath and the wide-eyed arousal on his face. Jaehwan’s legs fall open readily, surging up to meet him in a kiss so dirty and wet Wonshik’s hard as a diamond in seconds. Jaehwan makes an appreciative noise and reaches down to jerk him off slowly.

 

Wonshik captures an ankle and pushes it back and up, rolling his hips sharply until the length of his dick catches at Jaehwan’s entrance, making him gasp. “Can’t wait. Gonna make it hard and fast, okay?”

 

Jaehwan nods, but then blinks up at him meekly. “Can – can Ravi join us?”

 

A jolt of _something_ shoots through Wonshik, and the whole room turns so quiet he can hear his own heartbeat racing, Jaehwan’s slow and deliberate breathing. “He’s – he can do that?”

 

“He’s part machine and part – you,” Jaehwan blushes, palm splayed over Wonshik’s stomach unsurely. “So, yeah, he can. But only if you want to.”

 

Wonshik swallows tightly. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it coming. Jaehwan’s adventurous and insatiable – perfect in every way – and Wonshik loves him for it. “Alright,” Wonshik agrees, thumbing Jaehwan’s bottom lip as he breaks into a beautiful smile. “Whatever you want.”

 

Jaehwan calls out to the cyborg, his voice cracking on the second syllable, and he appears in their doorway. He’s still wearing the same outfit as before – a black t-shirt paired with darkwash jeans – and he looks somewhat expectant but docile as Jaehwan gestures for him to come closer.

 

Wonshik’s breath stutters the moment Jaehwan rushes up to kiss Ravi, the picture sparking a strange mixture of arousal and jealousy inside of him. They make a gorgeous image, if Wonshik can say so himself, Jaehwan’s fingers gripping onto the cyborg’s neck as they moan into each other’s mouths. Ravi’s clothes seem to disappear between the time Jaehwan stops kissing him and Wonshik burying his face in the crook of Jaehwan’s neck, making marks that he hopes will last for days.

 

“Can he speak?” Wonshik asks, meeting Ravi’s eyes over Jaehwan’s shoulder.

 

Jaehwan nods, as if giving his permission, and Wonshik’s signature tone comes out of the machine’s mouth. “Only if it pleases you, sir.”

 

“Can’t believe you even made him sound like me,” Wonshik groans, kissing Jaehwan’s cheek as he laughs happily. “Does he call you that, too?”

 

“Sometimes,” Jaehwan hums, grinning. “You can tell him not to, if you want.”

 

Wonshik breathes hotly against Jaehwan’s ear and takes the tip between his teeth playfully. “You ever did this with him before?”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head immediately, turning around to meet Wonshik’s gaze. “No, I needed your – I wanted you to agree to it first.”

 

Wonshik smiles, kissing him calmly. “Of course,” he says. “I was just wondering. So I guess we’re taking him on a test drive, then? C’mon, I’m dying over here.”

 

Jaehwan laughs, and yanks Ravi right into the pile, attacking his mouth and groping him all over. Wonshik can tell from up close that Ravi does resemble him perfectly, down to the tiniest details like the freckles and his tiny collection of battle scars. He’s just about to tell Jaehwan how amazing he thinks he is, when his boyfriend stops nibbling on the cyborg’s throat and turns to grin at him.

 

“You want to see something cool?” he asks, looking like an excited four year-old. “Or, rather, feel something cool?”

 

Wonshik never knows what to expect with Jaehwan, but he watches silently as Jaehwan whispers something to Ravi and then latches onto a nipple, sucking softly. Wonshik feels the wet pull and gasps, hands grabbing onto Jaehwan’s hips to steady himself. Jaehwan moans delightedly and curls his fingers around the cyborg’s erect cock, stroking steadily.

 

Wonshik whimpers and falls onto his back, the phantom sensations driving him crazy with lust. Not only did Jaehwan program Ravi so their sensory systems are synced, but it’s apparently voice activated and specific to Jaehwan’s. Amazing doesn’t seem to cover the extent of his boyfriend’s capability anymore. 

 

Jaehwan comes back to him just when Wonshik feels like he’s about to fly apart at the seams, kissing him soothingly and slowly, until Wonshik’s able to open his eyes again. Wonshik groans raggedly at the sight before him – Ravi between Jaehwan’s legs, using his mouth and tongue to prep Wonshik’s boyfriend for his dick. Jaehwan smirks from above him, eyes glinting, and Wonshik feels a quick bloom of pride and adoration that engulfs him whole.

 

They kiss for what seems like hours, then Jaehwan pulls away and so demurely asks for Wonshik to fuck him from behind, that he has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. His first thrust sends Jaehwan forward and against Ravi’s taut belly, and Wonshik watches as the cyborg looks down at Jaehwan, hesitant hand tangling into his hair.

 

“Suck him off for me,” Wonshik requests, shuddering at the way Jaehwan fucks back into him, back arched so beautifully. “Baby, please.”

 

Jaehwan reaches for Ravi’s dick and pumps it a couple of times before swallowing down a few inches, and the cyborg makes a pleased rumble that encourages Jaehwan. Wonshik’s familiar with how incredible Jaehwan can be with his mouth, but to see it playing out in front of his eyes is earthshattering. Wonshik starts screwing so hard and so fast Jaehwan has to pull off Ravi and try to catch his breath, keening wonderfully when Wonshik manages to brush against his prostate over and over. Wonshik reaches down to jerk Jaehwan off and he comes in an instant, clamping down around Wonshik’s dick and trembling like a leaf. He finishes Ravi off with a few quick licks to the crown, catching everything on his tongue, and Wonshik’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, hips slamming into Jaehwan as he rides it off.

 

Wonshik collapses back, boneless, catching Jaehwan around the waist and pulling him in as he laughs and laughs. They tell Ravi to go clean himself up and take a rest, and the cyborg thanks them, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Wonshik definitely thinks he can get used to this.

 

“I’m a genius,” Jaehwan sighs, stretching over Wonshik’s front, pressing his ear against Wonshik’s heart. He giggles when Wonshik jabs him in the side.

 

“Yeah, well, stop stating the obvious, braniac,” Wonshik scoffs. “It’s not why I love you, anyway.”

 

Wonshik can tell Jaehwan knows it’s somewhat of a lie, but he whines and pinches Wonshik’s belly anyway. “You will when I tell you my awesome idea for when you have to leave again.”

 

Wonshik’s heart clenches like every other time he’s reminded of their inevitable separation, but he reminds himself that they still have three months to spend together before Wonshik’s squadron needs him. “And what’s that, professor?” 

 

Jaehwan smacks him for the nickname. “When you’re lonely, you can call us and Ravi and I will put on little shows for you.”

 

“Little _shows_ -” Wonshik trails off, catching the way Jaehwan’s cheeks are filled with color. It’s amazing how shy he gets sometimes when he’s so sexual in nature. Wonshik grins and pokes the tip of his nose.

 

Jaehwan wriggles against him, eyes wide with excitement. “And with that twinning feature I put in, it’ll be like you’re right here with us! It’s like taking virtual sex to another level.”

 

Wonshik laughs heartily, squeezing Jaehwan against him fondly. “You _are_ a genius,” he says, pressing their foreheads together. “And I love you for it.”

 

“I know,” Jaehwan grins, falling swiftly into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> » once upon a time, jaehwan dubbed himself and ravi “rakenvi”. this is all his fault.


End file.
